Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział IV
Pomimo karnawału, mimo olbrzymich budowli, którymi król bawić się próbował, mimo wspaniałości, jaka go otaczała, August II nudzić się zdawał. Chciano go dla roztargnienia ożenić: ziewnął i rozśmiał się; nie życzył sobie sprawiać wesela: czasy były ciężkie, a królewskie gody, takiego pana godne, musiały być kosztowne. Noga go trochę bolała; był smutny. Świat już mu nic nie miał do dania; złego i dobrego kosztował tyle, że na dnie czary życia zostały same męty. Najpiękniejsza dziewica była dlań powszednim obrazem: w pamięci jego przesuwał się cały szereg tych istot; promieniejących chwilę, a tak rychło uwiędłych. Lubomirska była stara, Cosel zamknięta, inne się rozleciały po świecie. Nie mogąc być szczęśliwym, chciał być wielkim. Słał więc do Afryki uczonych i budował. Wznosiły się koszary olbrzymie na Nowym Mieście, przerobionym świeżo jego rozkazem ze starego, zakładano kościół, budowano piramidy i pałace. Król jechał do Königsteinu nowe mury oglądać i ziewał, przejeżdżał do Hubertsburga i nudził się; kazał się wieźć do Moritzburga i znajdował, że mu spowszechniał, a Drezno nawet było nieznośne. Gdyby mu kto tę myśl poddał, może by był spalić kazał miasto w czasie koncertu, aby je na nowo olbrzymie z ciosu odbudować; ale pomysł był już zużyty. W Polsce zdawało mu się, że Drezno kocha, w Dreźnie tęsknił za Warszawą: nigdzie nie było dobrze, Drugiego listopada przypadło święto patrona łowów, Huberta , którego obchodzono zawsze świetnie; cały dwór królewski i królewiczowski do Hubertsburga się udał; ciągnęły psiarnie i oba obozy myśliwskie, saski i polski. a nie było mało tej dworni, począwszy od paziów łowieckich aż do łowczego od trufli. Wielkim łowczym dworu był von Leibniz, wielkim sokolniczym Moszyński i były myśliwskie wojska jego królewskiej mości, które tylko przeciw niedźwiedziom i dzikom służyły. Ale król znajdował św. Huberta zużytym i myślistwo zbyt jednostajnym. Niepokój jakiś go ogarniał. Na Nowy Rok zwabił go jarmark do Lipska, na który handlarze mieli cudne przyprowadzić konie, a znalazł, że to były szkapy szkaradne. Aktorki, z Belgii przywiezione, wszystkie miały zęby tak podrabiane, jak konie. Na otwarcie karnawału wrócił August do Drezna dnia 6 stycznia i na pierwszym balu spostrzegł, iż wszystkie niewieście twarze były powiędłe, oczy pogasłe, usta pobladłe. Sądził, że się zrywaniem sejmu w Warszawie lepiej zabawi. Karnawał został na opiece królewicza i padre Guariniego, a królewskie powozy sposobiono do Polski. Brühl nieodstępnie był przy nim. Inni padali, nikli, odchodzili, mieniali się; ten z pazia już był ministrem, a król się bez niego obejść nie mógł. Akcyza płynęła do skarbu i podatek zasycał nigdy nie dające się napełnić kasy. Szlachta sykała; na to był jeden sposób i tego użyto. Dwór zaludnił się obcymi. Włosi, Francuzi, Holendrzy, Duńczycy, Prusacy, Bawarowie powyrastali na dworze, a szlachta saska poszła robić pieniądze dla króla na roli. Brühl znajdował, że Najjaśniejszy pan miał słuszność i że najlepszymi sługami byli ci, których los zawisł od króla. Dnia 10 stycznia dziedzińce zamkowe pełne były koni, powozów i ludzi. Dwór saski i polski gromadził się do podróży. Sale pełne były tych, którzy królowi towarzyszyć mieli. August II żegnał się z synem i jego żoną. Na twarzy jego niecierpliwość i znużenie zastępowały dawną jasność majestatu. Z wielką czułością cisnął się królewicz do ojca; z powagą żegnała go królewiczowa Józefa. Fryderyk przybył po rozkazy, patrzał w oczy i uśmiechał się wdzięcząc. Wtem wszedł Brühl, były jeszcze papier y do podpisania i pieniądze do zabrania w drogę; czekano na sto tysięcy talarów, które nadpłynąć miały. Na wchodzącego dyrektora akcyzy bystro spojrzał król i postąpił ku niemu kroków parę. — Brühl. . . pieniądze? — Są, Najjaśniejszy Panie! — rzekł, kłaniając się, zagadnięty. — Rozkaz Waszej Królewskiej Mości spełniony. Rozjaśniło się oblicze pańskie. — Patrz — zawołał do syna — patrz, polecam ci go. . . to sługa, który mi odjął trosk wiele, a wiele spokoju przyczynił. . . pamiętaj! Jemum winien ład, karność i porządek w domu. Fryderyk z posłuszeństwem syna wpatrzony w twarz ojca chwytał każde jego słowo i okazywał postawą całą, że mu ślubuje być posłusznym. — Gdybym w Polsce miał takich kilku, jednego choćby, dawno by już w łeb wzięła ich bałamutna rzeczpospolita i zaprowadziłbym tam taki ład, jak w Saksonii — dodał król. — Ci wielcy moi przyjaciele i wierni słudzy: Lipski, Hozjusz, cała czereda ich, wszystko się to szlachty boi, a mnie zwodzi. Lecz cierpliwości, koniec temu położę. . . kilka, kilkadziesiąt głów padnie i będzie cicho. Nie zniosę tego gminu, co mi śmie mruczeć, gdy rozkazuję. . . Dość tego! Syn okazywał ciągle najwyższe uwielbienie dla ojca. Pożegnanie rozpoczęte, przerwane, znowu się powtarzało: Fryderyk całował rękę ojcowską. Kamerdynerzy, paziowie, służba czekała już w przedpokoju. Stali urzędnicy, duchowieństwo i w kątku zaszyty ostrożnie, przygarbiony padre Guarini. Król wdzięcznie żegnał wszystkich. Łowczemu polecił jeszcze przywiezione z Białowieży dwanaście żubrów i żubrzyc, które się pasły w Krejern pod Moritzburgiem, i zszedł do gotowych powozów. Pocztylionowie siedzieli na koniach, dwór śpieszył na wyznaczone miejsca, w dziedzińcu z odkrytymi głowami stali panowie, rada miasta i mieszczanie, na których król spojrzał tylko i kazał im powiedzieć, aby podatki płacili, a w chwilę pusto i cicho byłü na zamku i w Dreźnie. Wszyscy czas mieli spoczywać, dopóki by znów król nie wrócił i pańszczyzna bawienia nie rozbawionego niczym nie rozpoczęła się na nowo. W chwili gdy cały orszak z towarzyszącym mu oddziałem gwardii z zamku na most wyciągał, powóz, który miał wieźć Brühla i jego fortunę, stał jeszcze sam jeden w dziedzińcu zamkowym. Ulubieniec pański, świeżą okryty pochwałą, zszedł na dwór zamyślony słodko, gdy ujrzał przed sobą z chmurną twarzą stojącego Sułkowskiego. Rozjaśniło mu się oblicze, chwycił szybko rękę przyjaciela i obadwaj weszli do dolnej sali. Twarz Brühla wyrażała już najgorętsze współczucie, najżarliwszą miłość, najserdeczniejsze przywiązanie; Sułkowski dosyć był zimny. — Jakżem szczęśliwy, że was raz jeszcze pożegnać, jeszcze raz się pamięci i sercu waszemu polecić mogę — zawołał odjeżdżający z zapałem: słodycz głosu dorównywała wyrazom. — Słuchaj, Brühl — przerwał Sułkowski. — Ja także przypominam ci nasze pacta conyenta! W złej i dobrej doli jesteśmy i pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi. — Czyż wy to mnie przypominać potrzebujecie? ! — zawołał Brühl. — Mnie, który dla was mam miłość, przyjaźń, szacunek i wdzięczność? — Dajże mi ich dowody! — Pragnę tylko zręczności, nastręczcie mi ją, do nóg wam padnę! — przerwał Brühl. — Proszę, błagam; ale hrabio, kochany hrabio, jam wasz! Wy nie zapominajcie o mnie! Wiecie, co mam na sercu. — Kolowrathównę! — rzekł, śmiejąc się, Sułkowski. — Grand bien vous fasse, będziesz ją miał! Masz matkę za sobą. — Ale ona? — O, nie lękaj się, nikt ci jej tu nie zbałamuci! Trzeba tak wielkiego męstwa, jak twoje, aby się ważyć na takie szczęście. — Jedno i większe od tego mnie minęło — westchnął Brühl. Sułkowski poklepał go, śmiejąc się, po ramieniu. — Niegodziwcze — parsknął — albo się co we dworze ukryje? Ty to nazywasz stratą, co jest czystym zyskiem. Moszyński cię nienawidzi nie bez przyczyny. Brühl zaprotestował gorąco, ręce podjął. — Ale, mój hrabio! — O, nie mówże mi tego! — przerwał mu Sułkowski. — Znacie się z Moszyńską i w lepszej jesteście zgodzie, niż gdybyście się byli pobrali. Brühl, nic nie mówiąc, ramionami ruszał. — Serce moje ma Frania Kolowrathówna . — A ręka na ciebie czeka i nic, nic, nic! Stara ci ją sama wciśnie. I czas też Frani pod czepek, bo jej się strasznie oczy świecą. — Jak gwiazdy! — krzyknął Brühl. — Cóż powie Moszyńska na to? Wtem Brühl jakby się ocknął, pochwycił znowu Sułkowskiego rękę. — Hrabio — rzekł — nie zapominajcie o mnie u królewicza. Lękam się, czym mu dosyć okazał moją cześć i przywiązanie do niego, moje uwielbienie dla naszej świętej i czystej królewiczowej. Powiedzcie mu. . . — Wy o nas nie zapominajcie u króla — dodał Sułkowski. — Ja o was nie zapomnę u mojego pana. Zresztą, nie tak to ty jesteś tam bez opieki, jak mówisz. O. Guarini cię nawraca, Kolowrathowa cię na zięcia sposobi; nie zaręczam, żebyś tam jeszcze nie miał kogo. — A wszystko to niczym, jeśli was mieć nie będę — dodał Brühl. — Oddam Guariniego i Kolowrathową, i jeszcze coś w dodatku za jedną łaskę waszą. — Tylko nie Moszyńską! — zawołał Sułkowski i śmiać się poczał. — A teraz jedź, szczęśliwcze, i kłaniaj się w Polsce wszystkim moim kompatriotom niedźwiedziom. — A kompatriotkom? — zapytał Brühl. — Jeśliby tam która o Sułkowskiego spytała. . . ale wątpię. . . Niemki wolę. — I ja — dodał Brühl. Byli już u drawi. Sułkowski go przeprowadzał. — Eh bien, á la vie et á la mort! Scisnęli się za ręce. Brühl już biegł do powozu. Z dala widać było stojącego na dziedzińcu padre Guariniego, po świecku ubranego, w szaraczkowym, długim surducie, który, zakrywszy prawą rękę lewą, żegnał nią na drogę. I ruszył Brühl za panem swoim do Warszawy. Kategoria:Brühl